A love Can Heal
by LifeTaker DevilGirl
Summary: Maka is a jail of a demon kishin. What will happen? Will there be a cure to Kill the kishin or the kishin will just eat Maka and Soul Souls? Read its complete!


I decided to write a story where Maka was the new student at Shibusen. This story is for my Best-Friend. Hope you enjoy reading.

This is my first fanfic ever. I add 3 unknown characters here but they will soon be removed.

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Soul Eater.**

**CHAPTER ONE: ****The Transferred Student**

It was a fine morning, where you can hear the chirping birds and feel the cool breeze of the wind. Maka is quite nervous being with new classmates and teachers. She feels like she is going to a dark cave where she didn't know what will happen. She was scared of the design of her new school. As she was entering the door, she saw a guy with a silver-hair. She smiled at him but the guy didn't notice her. She felt like she doesn't belong.

SOUL EATER

Dr. Stein told the class to be quiet as he will going to introduce the new student.

"She is Maka Albarn. She will be your new classmate. Maka introduce your-self."

"My name is Maka Albarn. I came from London. Nice to meet you," she said feeble.

"Maka, sit beside Soul," Dr. Stein ordered.

Soul looked her from her toes to her face. Maka was shy, she walked stooped. Soul was puzzled to her. He thinks there is something with her, like so mysterious. He watched her sits in beside him. He wants to know her but he don't know how.

Dr. Stein commands his students to bring out their biology book. Maka is a new student so she has no book. She feels like she is out of place imagining what their teacher is talking about. Dr. Stein told Maka to answer the question in number 7; she was shocked she didn't know what to say. Soul handled to her his book.

"Where does the blood from right atrium go?" Maka read. She remembered what her past biology teacher told them that the blood from the right atrium goes to the right ventricle, the blood from the right ventricle flows to the pulmonary artery etc. "The blood from the right atrium goes to the right ventricle," she answered proudly. Dr. Stein was amazed by her answer same to Soul. "How did she know that, Dr. Stein has not yet taught that question?" Soul asked in his mind.

**CHAPTER TWO: ****THE GAME**

Maka went to the place where she can see the City. She opened her book so she can read. As she read she feels like she has visits the whole world. Her imagination is so amazing, what she is reading come out to his mind. Aika the sassy girl with a wavy hair saw her. She felt like Maka is stealing her being famous. Together with her friends, Anna and Ami planned to have a trick on her. Black Star heard them.

SOUL EATER

Aika, Anna and Ami asked Maka to play with them. They said to her if she wins she will going to join their group but if not she will going to be their maid. Maka agreed to them. She thinks she has to win to have friends. The game will start at 1:00 pm.

Black Star told to Kid what Aika has planned.

"What, she will going to cheat?"

"Yes and if they win, they will make Maka as their MAID!"

"That wavy hair girl with a yellow eye will not win!" Kid shouted.

Kid told black star to call for Soul. They will stop Aika dirty trick. Black star told it to Soul.

"Really, that's not going to happen! Plan with Kid I'm going to warn Maka," Soul said.

Soul searched for Maka. He already checked their room but she was not there.

"Hey, I feel dizzy watching you running and running here."

"AHA, there you are. Maka. Aika and her friends will cheat to you," Soul sigh.

"Then let them cheat…."

"Why?"

"So I can have friends."

"Maka?"

**BRRRRINGGG!**

"It's already time, I have to go, nice to meet you Soul," Maka said with a smile.

SOUL EATER

Soul went to the place where the game will be played. He was so worried about Maka. This also happened to Tsubaki. He feels like he wants to jump over and get Maka so she will not be hurt. The game will be a race. Each player will have to reach the finish line 3 times. Everyone is cheering for Aika because she is so famous. Maka did not lose herself, she keeps her confidence.

When the bell rang, Maka and Aika run as fast as they can. Anna the girl with a short curly hair and a black-eyed throw a banana skin. Maka is supposed to slip there but kid gets the banana skin. Aika is the first to finish the 1st lap. In the second lap, Maka is the one who was 1st to finish. At the last lap, Ami the girl with a brown hair and brown eyes poured thumb tacks at the way of Maka. Black Star puts a wood so she can avoid it. Maka is near in the finish line but Aika pulled her hair. Soul jumped to them and pile over them. Alas! Maka's hand touched the finish line. Maka won the game. Kid reports this to his father. This is their 5th sin so Shinigami-sama drops Aika, Anna and Ami. They were sent at the other school.

**CHAPTER THREE: ****WHO'S YOUR PARTNER**

Shinigami- sama told to everyone to find their partners. Black Star and Tsubaki are now Partners. They become partners because Black Star once saved her from Aika. Kid was given a two weapon partners by his father; Liz and Patty. They become partners because Kid was amazed by their ability.

It was easy for the others to find partners except for Maka. She is worrying to befriend to everyone. She hates herself when she is shy because she cannot have the strength to face everyone. She sat on their room. She was all alone. The room is very quiet, no sounds at all.

The quietness breaks when Soul entered the room.

"Hey, it's you!" Maka said with a simple smile on her face.

"How are you now?" Soul asked.

"I'm fine. Mmm… why are you here?"

"I am going to sleep but in case you're here, let's talk about your life. Why did you transferred here?"

"Eh? Kinda … I'm a Meister that's why I transferred here." (Lying)

"So that's the reason ah? Since you're a meister, can I be your weapon?

"A.… are you sure?"

"Yes, all I need now is your answer!"

"You know I don't want to refuse because I know there will never be another time like this. Yes"

Maka and Soul shake their hands. Maka felt like there's something happened. She felt Soul's wavelength.

"Now Maka let's bring it on!"

**CHAPTER FOUR:****THE TRUTH**

Maka and Soul is a good partner. They also defeated and killed kishins. They were now a peace in the world. Black Star and Tsubaki are in vacation while kid and his partners are travelling in different places probably finding symmetrical object.

Its morning already, Maka cooked a very tasty breakfast for Soul. Her cooking aroma had awakened him. His saliva is already coming out.

"Morning Maka, What is that?" Soul said to her.

"I am going to cook the best food for you now." She answered with a sad voice.

"Do you have a problem ah, Maka?"

"I….I….I'm not a kind of person you think!"

"Maka don't cry. Tell me, I will listen."

Suddenly Maka's eyes turn into the color of a blood. There's a black aura around her. Soul tried to hold her but he can't. Every time he was going to hold her there is a spark makes him go away. Maka disappeared without saying good bye.

"MAKA!" Soul shouted.

SOUL EATER

"Shinigami-sama, the demon inside Maka is awake," Spirit reported.

Shinigami has a bad feeling about it. Soul went to him. He asked him what was happening. Shinigami has no choice but to tell him what was really happening.

"Soul, Maka is the girl where the demon had been sealed. She has been picked because she is cheerful and doesn't get mad. At an incident her mother died when she was only 5 years old. Spirit became her father. She transferred her because she can't control the demon inside her. Now the demon inside her is getting free Maka must be KILLED," Shinigami explained.

"WHAT!" Soul shouted and his mouth agape.

"Maka will only suffer if we do not kill her,"

"Why? Is there no other way to kill the demon?"

"I'm sorry Soul but I don't know."

Soul ran as fast as he can. He stopped where he and Maka hang-out. He kept quiet; he thinks how he would feel if Maka was gone. At this moment he proved that he love Maka not being a friend nor a meister but he love her despite of all. He wants to save Maka and tell how he feels but he doesn't know where to find her. He searched for her but he did not found her.

**CHAPTER FIVE:** **THE CURE IS A KISS**

Maka is tired of stopping the demon but the demon had been released. Maka shouted because of the pain she has felt. Soul heard her loud scream. He was so sure that it was Maka. He followed where it came from.

The demon is going to eat her soul but Soul waylaid at her front.

"SOUL!" she shouted.

"I'm alright Maka, use me to fight," Soul said.

Soul transformed into a weapon. Maka was shivering while she sees the demon. The demon is insane and his laugh makes her covers her ears. The demon attacked and throws her up. Soul is worried. Next, the demon smites her stomach making Maka to spit blood.

"MAKA! Concentrate," Soul shouted to her.

"I can't he is so strong," Maka replied

The demon mauled her. Maka cannot stand any more. When the demon was going to slash her, Soul transformed to his human form. His body has been slashed. There was blood everywhere.

"SOUL!" Maka cried.

"M….Maka I'm glad you are safe," Soul said.

"Please Soul don't die, I don't want to be lonely again,"

"I'm s…sorry Maka,"

"Don't be! Come on don't die!"

Soul puts her arm around Maka. "I love you Maka Albarn," he whispered.

"Soul don't sleep! Hold my hand,"

Maka puts Soul's head in her shoulder begging him to hold on. She hugs him tight like she will never let go. Soul's hand fell on the ground. Maka was shocked.

"Soul I…*crying* I love you," she whispered back.

She kissed Soul; her lips are soft and warm.

This is the true resonance of souls. Their feelings for each other awaken Soul. This also becomes their weapon. There were no special techniques or special power. It's just a feeling. There were a bright light. The demon screamed as the light melts him. Maka is now free. Soul went closer to Maka and he said that he really really like her. Soul holds Maka's hands and he kissed her. Maka's eyes narrowed but then she closed her eyes feeling the warm breath of Soul. Soul also feels her tender and soft kiss. There relation becomes deeper. Shinigami-sama was happy to know that the demon was dead. This proved that love is powerful than any other.

** -THE END**


End file.
